


Daffodil

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal gives Will a gift that brings about the promise of a new beginning.





	Daffodil

The first time Will wakes to flowers by his bed he smiles, leaning over to smell and touch and looks for a note that isn’t there.

Daffodils, yellow and hard to look away from reminding him of Hannibal every morning and evening when he’s in his bed.

They don’t speak of it, though the flowers start to die and suddenly one morning it’s a plant instead barely grown.

Will waters it daily, talks to it like he’d talk to Hannibal if it wasn’t so awkward still after months together.

The plant grows, thrives, as does the closeness between them. Silent sitting is suddenly filled with words anew and Will starts to touch as easily as he does with the flower’s petals watching Hannibal lean in at times before he even thinks of it.

The plant does so well he decides to plant it, right outside his window as spring dawns and misses waking up to the smell though thoughts of Hannibal are still in the front of his mind regardless.

One morning he goes out to water the plant and finds it has multiplied, all colors and brightness that makes him smile thinking of the scents blooming right into his room now.

Hannibal is in the kitchen cooking, back to him and Will hugs tightly as he whispers, “Thank you,” pressing his lips to Hannibal’s cheek.

A relieved sigh comes from Hannibal who turns, smiling as he says, “I was worried you would feel it was an intrusion.”

Will reaches out and touches his cheek, shaking his head. “No, I…”

“Do you know the meaning? All flowers have meanings, Will.”

Will smiled, caressing his cheek softly, “And you don’t do anything if not for a meaning.”

Hannibal took his other hand and confessed, “Yellow daffodils signify rebirth and new beginnings, as well as joy and happiness.”

“Hannibal,” Will breathed, suddenly overcome.

Their first kiss had been inevitable, a obvious thing, but the soft tender press of it was not at all what Will had expected.

They part and both sigh, Will pressing his fingers to Hannibal’s lower lip which is kissed without thought another exhale and movement closer making Will press the rest of himself to Hannibal.

“Thank you,” Hannibal offers, his warm breath across Will’s lips as they both smile.

The scent of daffodils comes in through the open windows and Will is suddenly excited for the promise of Spring.


End file.
